Stars
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Pepper decides to drag Tony outside to watch the stars. One-shot, Pepperony.


"Come on, Tony, come look at the stars with me!" Pepper begged, tugging on his arm as a child would. Tony admired her enthusiasm, and it brought an amused smile to his face. He turned his head to her, keeping his smile.

"What is your interest in watching the stars?" He asked. Pepper shrugged and pulled him towards the exit more.

"Fine, I'll go watch the stars with you." Tony caved. They went outside the factory and lay on the grass and gazed into the sky.

It was silent for a while as they looked at the stars; yet Tony wasn't thinking of how amazing outer space was. More like he was thinking of how amazing his red-haired friend was. He heard Pepper sigh in delight.

"It's always such a mystery out there, you know? Like, you can look at it but you never truly understand the full amazingness of space." Pepper said. Tony looked over to her. Her eyes shone with anticipation and excitement.

She must have sensed that Tony was looking at her because she turned to Tony. Tony immediately looked back to the sky, blushing. Pepper shrugged it off and looked back to the stars.

"I wonder what it's like out there, with the stars," Pepper said, "what's it like, Tony?" Pepper asked, remembering that Tony had been in space before.

"Lonely," Tony answered. Pepper looked over to Tony confusedly, but Tony ignored her stare and kept staring into the sky.

"I'd be pretty amazed." Pepper said. She turned back to Tony to see him staring again, but this time Tony was too lost in thought about her to turn his head. Pepper blushed. Tony has never been like this before, she thought. Yet she found herself unable to look away too. It was as if she'd been stuck in a trance that existed only when she looked into Tony's eyes.

Pepper, in an attempt to get out of a trance, sat up and brought her legs close to her and hugged them, looking at the stars more. Tony still stared at her. He tried to look back to the sky, but it just didn't work. Tony sat up beside her, and Pepper once again stared into his eyes. The moonlight shone on their heads, and for Pepper it brought out his gorgeous sparkling eyes. For Tony, it brought out her everything perfect—Tony found it hard to pick out just one feature. Perhaps it was her electric smile, or her bright, life-filled eyes. Or maybe it was her fiery red hair that sent him spinning. He didn't know, but he didn't necessarily care. As long as he knew he loved her, all he felt he should care about is her.

"Uhh, Tony is something wrong? You've been staring for a while." Pepper asked. Tony blushed and looked away.

"Uh, n-no, sorry…" Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Pepper smiled.

"No, It's okay, I don't mind." She looked back to the sky.

"You know, Tony, if there's anything you wanted to tell me now would be a good time…" Tony laid back down on his back and Pepper scooted over and rested her head on his chest. The motion made Tony nervous, but he pretended it didn't bother him. He enjoyed her soft hands resting on his chest next to her head; they were warm, as was her head. Tony wrapped his arm around her back, hoping she wouldn't mind, which it seemed it didn't. Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I do have something to say, maybe I don't." Tony said. Pepper smiled up to him.

"You know you do." He smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I do." Tony sat Pepper up and rested his hand on the ground for support. He swallowed nervously and looked deep into her eyes before speaking.

"Pepper, I…" He paused nervously. The look on Pepper's face was one of curiosity, as if she was saying 'yeah, Tony?' Instead of continuing, Tony looked deeper into her eyes and thrust his lips onto hers. He was pleased when she began to kiss back.

When they parted, Tony felt more confident when he said it because the fact that she had kissed back told him that she wouldn't say the thing he didn't want to hear.

"I love you." He finished. Pepper smiled.

"Isn't that why you kissed me?" Pepper said teasingly. She laid back onto Tony and they gazed more at the stars.

"By the way," Pepper whispered before slipping into dreamland, "I love you too."

**End! Fluffy [short] one-shot, and YES I know I should be updating. I'm working on that, really I am. I promise. I just have to get a few one-shot ideas outta my head before I update or I'll loose 'em. And I don't want to do that! Review!**


End file.
